JUEGO PELIGROSO
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Aburridos esperando el inicio del rodaje de El Cáliz de Fuego, los gemelos Weasley idean un concurso para sacar dinero. Pero las cosas no saldrán como pensaban. Para el reto Parodia si te atreves del foro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


El potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling, Warner y demás. No sacamos ningún beneficio económico de estos fics.

Este fic participa en el reto Parodia si te atreves, del Foro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Según Neevy, yo debía hacer una parodia en la que: los gemelos Weasley monten el típico gotcha (juego en el que cada participante recibe un objetivo a matar, cuando lo consigue toma el objetivo de este y así hasta que sólo queda una persona) en versión mágica pero que al final de alguna forma absurda se les vaya de las manos.

Bueno, se ha hecho lo que se ha podido. Ahí vamos…

**JUEGO PELIGROSO**

_**Estudios Leavesden, Hertfordshire, Iu. Key**_

Molly Weasley salió dando un portazo del despacho del dire, un mugre (no, no es una errata; Molly estaba tan, tan cabreada que ¡a la porra la Clásica Benevolencia Weasley!) llamado Newell.

- La culpa, en el fondo.- Masculló malhumorada.- la tiene _esa_ squib. Que mas que squib es una squid (en inglés, calamar). ¡Una hermana de Calamardo, (el del Bob Esponja ese que útimamente traía fascinado a Arthur!) Una Calamarda!

La calamar en cuestión… ¡Perdón! La squib, era una tipa rubia y seria a la que el Wizengamot había autorizado para escribir una historia de magos. Porque pobrecillos los Mugres (sí, Molly estaba en plan terco), Dios los bendiga, que viven sin fantasía, sin magia, sin imaginación… Al final, la historia estaba resultando un exitazo y los Mugres (¡que si, que son unos auténticos mugres!) de una productora de pelis llamada Guarrenbrós (¿lo veís? ¡Si ni ellos lo niegan!) habían comprado una cosa que se llamaba Derechos de Autor y estaban filmando la historia. Y ahí venía el punto crítico. Porque, si uno daba la imagen, lo contrataban. Y si no, ponían a un actor. Un actor _mugre._ Y ahí llegamos al squid (perdón, he querido decir quid) de la cuestión: no habían cogido a Molly. Ya era la enésima vez que protestaba. Infructuosamente.

-¡Decir que no tengo dotes interpretativas! – Bramó para que la oyera todo el mundo.- ¡Yo!

- Deberían haberte dicho la verdad.- Replicó Hagrid, que sin embargo sí que había sido contratado y aparecía en los créditos como un tal Robbie.- que te desparramas por la pantalla.

- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso!¡Si soy perfecta para el papel! ¡Tal y como me ha descrito esa… esa…

- Squib. Pues eso, Molly. Gor-da. Reconócelo. Tu sobrepeso no queda bien. En cambio ellos…- Hagrid alias Robbie se giró para mirar hacia el camerino de los Malfoy.- Ellos son peeeerfeeeeeectoooooos.

Un instante después, con fanfarria de fondo y chispitas de colorines lanzadas al cielo cual confetti, la puerta se abrió y, teatralmente, allí aparecieron los tres. Narcissa apartó suavemente a sus hombres para hacer una salida espectacular, sacando un poco la pierna por la raja de su túnica, y en dos zancadas se plantó junto a Molly.

- Nosotros, Molly, tenemos estilista. Algo que te haría mucha falta. Un muggle gay muy estiloso. El sugirió el pelo pegado con hechizo Fijaplus de Draquín…- el niño se colocó ante Molly, sacó un peine y se repeinó a lo Travolta.- y la melena platino de Lucius.- El aludido la sacudió al viento al mas puro estilo Loreal.- La idea del mechón de negro, no obstante, se la sugerí yo. Todo el mundo sabe que los Black tenemos mucho estilo, y además, es un guiño a mi apellido de soltera. Pero ¡Ah!, lo olvidaba. Tu no tienes guita, parné, cuartos, pasta… en definitiva, galeones. Chao nena. Tenemos hora en maquillaje y después Lucius ha de pasar por atrezzo. Le han prometido un cinturón con hebilla de calaveras a juego con el bastón.- Y dicho aquello salió meneando caderas, seguida por sus varones cual perritos tuniqueros (obviamente, falderos no viene al caso).

Molly bufó como un minotauro cretense al que le han negado su ración de doncellas castas y puras y hasta empezó a temblar de rabia. Arthur, que tampoco había sido seleccionado por ser demasiado flaco, demasiado largo y demasiado calvo, intentó tranquilizarla como sólo él sabía: acariciándole la cabeza y cantándole My _Bonnie lives over the Ocean, _la única manera conocida de evitar La Transformación.

Fred y George lo habían visto todo. TO-DO. Y sinceramente, no estaban nada contentos. NA-DA. C ierto que ellos sí habian sido seleccionados para actuar y por tanto percibirían pingües beneficios. Pero nada ni nadie debería nunca, NUN-CA, hacer bufar a su madre (¡Pedazo de inconscientes!). Antes de que Molly se Transformara en una versión naranja del Increíble Hulk (que era lo que le ocurría cuando se enfadaba mucho, mucho) los gemelos pusieron millas de distancia, y una vez lejos se pusieron a pensar cómo ganar dinero para su madre, y de paso, matar el tiempo mientras terminaban el guión del Cáliz de Fuego. Porque ¡Anda que no estaban siendo plastas, caramba!

- ¿Qué podemos hacer para ganar una cantidad de oro decente que evite que se transforme en la Increíble Mollyhulky durante una larga temporada? – Se preguntaba Fred.

- Pues quizás organizar una especie de concurso mientras esperamos el concurso. El otro concurso, quiero decir. Cobramos a diez galeones por participante. - George sonrió con picardía mientras se metía la mano en un bolsillo de la túnica y le mostraba un recorte muggle a su hermano.- He pensado que quizás esto…

-¡Ahhhhhhh!¡Un concurso del copón! – Fred se frotó las manos con satisfacción.

- Y el premio… El premio puede ser ESE.- Y George, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, señaló al Cáliz de Fuego.

- Pero tío…- Protestó Fred.- El tipo ese que hace el guión no lo va a dejar estar.

- Si hacemos que gane el locatis ese…- Y George señaló a un individuo larguirucho, de pelo revuelto entrecano y ojos muy saltones que pululaba por el set un tanto despistado. Cuando le explicaron el asunto los miró fijamente y solo dijo una cosa incomprensible:

- ¡TRACATA!

El juego consistía en acertar con un hechizo de pintura que se lanzaba con una especie de varita- subfusil americano en la túnica del objetivo. El que fuera alcanzado experimentaba una levísima parálisis y resultaba eliminado. Y el que lo había señalado con la pintura pasaba a tener por objetivo el del cazado.

Una vez explicado el asunto unas doscientas o trescientas veces, porque nunca estaba clara la cosa, y tras una demostración práctica entre ambos gemelos "sin hechizos reales", pasaron a repartir varitas y munición. Un total de cincuenta bolas de hechizo por participante, dejando a un lado un barreño lleno de extras de munición (por si las moscas).

Habían conseguido engatusar a los Creevey (a Collin le ofrecieron como plus una foto con Harry Potter), Justin Flint-Fletchey (que presumía de haber jugado mucho a la versión muggle), Ron (que para desarrollar su complejo de hermano menor, se agarraba a cualquier cosa), Hermione (que no iba a dejar solo a Ron porque ya entonces no se fiaba) y Tonks. Se excusaron amablemente Ojo Loco (que tenía que dejar el ojo metido en una pecera con una pastilla efervescente para limpiar dentaduras postizas, que al parecer le venía fenomenal), Draco (que estaba con la mascarilla capilar) y el propio Harry (al que los de maquillaje estaban repasando la cicatriz con un pincel y acuarela).

Dicho y hecho, los gemelos procedieron a asignar los objetivos (de manera totalmente arbitraria, por supuesto). Así, Collin tenía que "cazar" a Justin, éste a Dennins, Dennis a Ron, Ron a Tonks (que estaba feo que el futuro novio según el Ojo Interior de la Squib que escribía la historia tuviera por presa a su futura novia); Tonks a Hermione… y está al TRACATÁ. Y el tío TRATACÁ que al final entendieron que se llamaba algo así como "Cuique" tenía que cazar a Collin. Un círculo perfecto (¿Acaso hay algo mas bonito en magia que un círculo? Bueno, hay quién opina que el triángulo, pero no hagáis caso, son minoría).

Los gemelos hicieron sonar un silbato mágico, empezaron a contar el tiempo con una clepsidra y la peña corrió a esconderse en un viejo decorado de una peli del oeste. Cuando el reloj de agua llegó al nivel convenido, otra vez sonó el silbato. Y el juego comenzó.

Al principio todo era silencio. Los participantes se habían ido camuflando y George y Fred tuvieron que aguzar la vista para ir localizando los escondrijos de los participantes. Al primero que detectaron fue a Collin. Acaba de ver moverse algo y disparaba hechizos sin control, sin percatarse de que estampaba todos en las hojas de un manzano cuyas ramas le ocultaban. Ese año, las manzanas de la cosecha estarían a buen seguro bastante duras.

Negando con la cabeza, George decidió hacer una pequeña trampita y llamarle la atención.

- Estooooo. ¿Coll…? – La frase se quedó en nada. Collin lo había confundido con un enemigo y había lanzado a bocajarro media docena de bolas de hechizo. La pintura mágica se solidificó de golpe dejando al gemelo convertido en estatua de escayola mala, con un brazo extendido "a lo Colón".

-¡Mierda! – Exclamó Fred parapetado tras un tonel de Bourbon. Y ya estaba por ir por George cuando Collin, un poco perplejo, salió de su escondite y se acercó a su hermano. Fue entonces cuando Justin salió como una exhalación tras una puerta doble de _Saloon_, lanzando hechizos como un loco. Ahora era Collin el petrificado sin necesidad de basilisco. Y en una pose muy tonta, por cierto, pues estaba a la pata coja, mientras otro par de bolas acertaban en perfecta carambola a su hermano Dennis.

- ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó Justin, que se había ataviado con un atuendo de _tahur_. Y salió de su escondite dejando escapar cartas francesas por las mangas, a la par que Ron, que estaba disfrazado de bailarina de Can Can con una pluma enorme en la cabeza y una liga roja sobre la rodilla.

-¡Pero tío! – Gritó Justin perplejo al ver a Ron. Y Ron tiró la varita- subfusil al suelo sin querer. La varita, que era de Todo a Cien, explotó cubriendo a ambos de la superpintura. Y ahora el menor de los varones Weasley parecía una esperpéntica bailarina en el momento de levantar la falda, y el Honorable Flint-Fletchey, que debería haber ido a Eton y se habría ahorrado unos cuantos problemas, parecía un estrafalario seguidor del Joker de Batman. O un primo de las Cartas de la Reina esa que se echó unas partidas de croquet con Alicia.

-¡Noooooo! – Chilló Hermione saliendo del establecimiento del enterrador, un personaje tan esencial en una de forajidos. Se había hecho una especie de escudo con la tapa de un ataúd de madera de pino, el clásico de pistolero mediocre, del que colgaba un cartelón de "rebajado al 50%".

-¡No salgas! – Intervino Tonks.- ¡Nadie ha dicho que se detenga el juego!- Se había mimetizado como Lucky Lucke. Su transformación estaba realmente conseguida, porque parecía talmente un dibujo animado andante. Pero claro, dibujo o no, seguía siendo patosa y torpona. Así que, como se esperaba de ella, tropezó y se fue de bruces a la cubeta donde los gemelos habían guardado un arsenal de bolitas de repuesto. Y lógicamente, también se convirtió en escayola.

- ¡Nooooo! – Volvió a gritar Hermione, desconcertada porque no recordaba ningún guión en el que vinieran dos exclamaciones distintas seguidas. Tendría que hablar con el director. ¡Con lo bonitas que son expresiones como cáspita, repámpanos o retruécanos!.

A Hermione nunca se le dieron bien las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y eso quedó de manifiesto. Las bolas de pintura no eran tal cosa.- bueno, no estaban todavía catalogadas por el Ministerio, y aunque el efecto petrificador era sobrevenido, Fred todavía creía posible conseguir una autorización para venderlas en su futura tienda. Hasta ese preciso momento, en el que sobre la chica había caído un única bolita petrificando su encrespada cabellera. Y todo el resto de su persona. En esos momentos Hermione parecía un modelo para una versión postmoderna de un cuadro muggle llamado El Grito, de un tal Munch.

Satisfecho, el tipejo raro salió de su escondrijo, que no era otro que la residencia de la señorita solterona esa que también en toda peli, esa que mira por encima de sus anteojos con desaprobación y teje pañitos de ganchillo para colocar sobre el piano. De hecho, el sujeto iba caracterizado de tal guisa.

Y ya veía Fred que tendría que buscar una excusa plausible, porque el andoba venía a reclamar su premio, cuando Draco y Harry, abrazados por la cintura, que para eso habían estado posando para un grupo de fickers amantes del Drarry, se aproximaron en amor y compaña hasta ellos.

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Draco cogiendo cuidadosamente una bolita del suelo. Nunca sabía si hablaba con Fred o con George, así que evitó decir ningún nombre.

-Es…- Iba a empezar a explicar el gemelo, esperando que soltando una perorata al rubiales el rarito se aburriera y se largara.

-¡No lo toques! – Exclamó Harry.- Puede ser… un artefacto de artes oscuras. ¡Alerta permanente! ¡Trae aquí de inmediato! – y sin mas, le quitó a Draco la bolita.

-Pero Harry, amigo… si es solo una bolita rellena de algo que parece pintura…

- No importa, Draco. Es lo que viene en el guión.

- Pero ceporrete.- Corrigó Draco con una carcajada.- ¡Si eso está en el guión de Moody, no en el tuyo!

- ¡Ah! ¡Perdón! Tienes razón. En qué andaría yo pensando…

- No disimules tío, andas pensando en la morenaza exótica de Cho… en fin, que…

_¡Chof!_

Draco no terminó la frase. Harry, el que tanto postulaba la alerta permanente contra cualquier cosa medianamente peligrosa, acababa de reventar la bolita con los dedos. Eso si, lo había hecho sin querer.

Harry y Fred quedaron rígidos abrazados, como una amorosa pareja que baila el vals. Draco, por su parte, experimentó el curioso efecto de perder todo el hechizo Fijaplus. Y aquello fue irreparable incluso para los de Peluquería muggle, de manera que en aquella peli tuvo que aparecer con el pelo pajizo lacio y aburrido. En cuanto a Harry… hubo que buscar un actor. Encontraron uno a prisa y corriendo. Un poco bajito, pero servía.

La señora Weasley se pasó dos meses convertida en MollyHulk, enfadadísima con sus petrificados hijos, pues el papel se lo tuvieron que asignar a un par de tiarrones llamados Phelps.

Uno de los miembros del Consejo de Administración de Guarren Bros se puso en contacto con el museo de Madame Trusseau, en Londres, pero no estaban interesados en otro material escultórico que no fuera cera.

Finalmente, los de atrezzo tuvieron que fabricar otro cáliz porque no hubo forma de encontrar el original en el set del Oeste, ni siquiera con Flitwick invocando Convocadores a diestro y siniestro.

En un avión , camino de Tomelloso con escala Madrid, viajaba el tipo raro, la mar de contento, con el caliz en un bolso de mano colocado a los pies. De vez en cuando echaba una mirada abajo y murmuraba contento:

¡TRACATÁ!

* * *

Tiene multitud de quños, sobre todo uno a cierto muso. Espero que a su dueña no le importe el intrusismo en esta historia


End file.
